


Talk Kalosian To Me

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Talk Kalosian To Me

The message showed up at 3am onto Shauna's Holocaster. The only reason she knew that was the timestamp. She was a normal person and slept at 3 in the morning. Apparently Serena was not.

_Serena: I'll speak Kalosian between your legs._

Shauna blinked. What on Earth did that even mean? She responded to the message.

_Shauna: What does that mean?_

A few minutes passed before she heard her Holocaster go off again.

_Serena: Oh my God I can't believe that actually sent! I got really drunk with Calem last night_  
Shauna: But what does it mean?  
Serena: It means I want to perform oral sex on you. 

Shauna felt herself swallow as she read that last message. She had crushed on Serena from day one, but always thought Serena had a thing for Calem since they were always together.

_Serena: Shauna?_  
Serena: Are you there?  
Shauna: Y-yeah. Do you mean that? That you want to do that?  
Serena: Yes. The alcohol just gave met the courage to say it out loud.  
Shauna: I'd let you.  
Serena: You would?  
Shauna: Arceus yes.  
Serena: You... wanna get dinner sometime?  
Shauna: Yes. Of course. 

\---

Shauna reached for Serena's hand. "Let's go look at the tower! I love seeing it at night!"

Serena nodded. "I do too, and I can't wait to see it with you!" She pulled Shauna into her arms and watched as the lights on Lumiose Tower lit up.

Shauna leaned into Serena's arms. "Wow."

"Uh huh," Serena smiled, her hands wandering along Shauna's body. "Wanna head back to your place beautiful?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Shauna smiled.

\---

Their lips met as soon as they walked into door, hands learning each other's bodies eagerly. Shauna led them to her room and sat on the bed, pulling Serena on top of her.

Serena pushed Shauna into a laying position. "You are so beautiful," she murmured as she ran her hands up Shauna's legs. She was glad that the other girl had decided to wear a skirt instead of the shorts she normally wore.

Shauna blushed at the comment. "So are you. I've always thought that."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Serena asked between kisses of Shauna's neck.

"I thought you liked Calem," Shauna said, swallowing she did so.

Serena's eyes widened. "Why'd you think I liked Calem?" She thought it was obvious that she wanted Shauna.

"You're always with him," Shauna continued, "I thought..." Serena shushed her with a kiss.

"Calem's been crushing on Grant, the gym leader, for years. We're just friends." Serena chuckled, "Man, we've missed out."

Shauna giggled. "Guess so." She pulled Serena down for a kiss, her hands moving down to the small of Serena's back.

Serena worked her way down Shauna's body, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Shauna's panties. She slipped them over Shauna's hips and tossed them on the floor. She then hiked her skirt up and buried her face in between Shauna's thighs. She moaned a bit as she tasted Shauna on her tongue as she searched for the other girl's clit.

Shauna's hands dug into Serena's hair, holding her head there. "Serena..." she moaned.

Serena kept going, rotating her tongue around Shauna's clit. She loved the reaction she was getting. She could get used to this. She pressed her legs together to relieve the throbbing, the tingling in her own clit from her own arousal.

Shauna arched her back, feeling her orgasm drawing closer. "Serena, please, keep going. I'm so close."

Like Serena was going to stop. She wanted Shauna to come, wanted to be the reason the other girl had that sweet release.

Shauna nearly pulled on Serena's hair as she came. She released her grip on Serena's hair and caught her breath. "Oh my..."

"You like?" Serena was also panting. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Shauna reached to pull Serena close. "Give me a few and I'll return the favor."

"I can't wait."


End file.
